cephalobeakfandomcom-20200213-history
Cucumber
Cucumber is the "leader" of the Octobeak Octploon, serving as their guide on missions that need to be completed. She's a double agent for the Octobeak and Octarian Forces. Appearance Cucumber is an Octoling girl with a height and build akin to that of the Octarian Forces' and cream skin. Cucumber's ink is different from most others, in that her hair is red, but her ink is Dark Fuchsia. She has one long bang drooping in front of her right eye, and a shorter bang parted to the side of her left eye. Two large tentacles with curved tips are on the back of her head, totaling to four tentacles. When doing work for either the Octarians or the Octobeak, she wears the Octoling Goggles, Armor, and Boots. When in Inkopolis, she attempts to hide her identity by wearing the Double Egg Shades, Takoroka Galactic Tie Dye, and Blue Slip-ons. Personality Cucumber is generally rude to everyone in the Cephalobeak Seatoon, causing many to dislike her. She's extremely bossy and demanding, and appointed herself as the leader without a democratic decision. She's extremely cocky, often calling the Cephalobeak "idiots," and overestimating her own skill. She is, however, very experienced and talented in battle. Backstory Cucumber was previously entirely loyal to DJ Octavio, following all of his orders and staying under his division even after the Calamari Inkantation. She lived exclusively in Octo Valley before migrating to Octo Canyon, and remained a pawn on Octavio's board. She greatly enjoyed the assaults that she was commanded to do, and often led her comrades and gave them exact orders on what to do. Many Octolings in the Valley and Canyon relied on her for strategies when Octavio was not present to guide. When the presently unnamed Octobeak Octploon was formed, they entered an assault mission on Snapper Canal, and clashed heads with Cucumber. The other Octolings battled the Octobeak, but Cucumber was hesitant after seeing Relish. This opened up a new world to Cucumber, as she realized that there are more Octolings outside of the Valley and Canyon. After this realization, Cucumber halted the Octoling assault and told her colleagues to retreat back to the Canyon, and then negotiated with the Octobeak to join them to see what life was like outside of the Canyon. After being accepted into the Octobeak, Cucumber immediately proceeded to proclaim herself as the leader, and came up with the name of "Octobeak Octploon" after hearing of the Squidbeak Splatoon. The other members didn't care, so nobody protested, and the Octobeak Octploon was officially built. Cucumber continued to work for the Octolings in the Canyon, but also helped the Octobeak whenever her mood swings decided. She could either contest with or assist the Octobeak depending on which association she identifies with at the moment. Arcs Formation of the Cephalobeak Seatoon Shortly after the Octobeak was conceived, both the Squidbeak Splatoon and Octobeak Octploon entered the same mission once they heard word of an Octoling assault. After they collided in Snapper Canal, Relish noticed Pickle and stopped the Octobeak from proceeding, creating a standstill between the two divisions. After a long period of silence, the two groups introduced themselves to one another, and once they realized they had the same goal in common, they formed the Cephalobeak Seatoon. With this new group came new missions, and the Cephalobeak often collaborated on conquering kettles that needed it so. Relationships * Pickle: h Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Octobeak Octploon